Hibernus
Hibernus, the Winter Guardian is a Warrior that belongs to the Order faction. Although he is classified as Warrior, his attributes and skills usually land him a role on Attack-focused burst teams as a Support. He lacks the high Attack Power of most Warriors, but makes up for this with Rally the Troops, which grants massive stat bonuses to himself and his team. Richochet also serves as an extremely potent crowd control option. Fatal Flurry rounds out his capabilities and allows him to deal solid area damage. Hibernus is widely perceived to be the weakest early game pick of the three starting options because he is quickly superceded by Wukong as the team's melee DPS. However, he is the strongest late game option due to his hybrid Attack and Spell Power; it is a curse in the early game, but make him a late game powerhouse with runes such as Unity and Discord. Players can unlock Hibernus by selecting him at the start of the tutorial or by redeeming him from the Duel Exchange. Lore Guardians on the Wall North of the Frostalon Mountains, on the continent of Etryna lies a vast arctic region -- the Dragonbone Wasteland, a resting place for dragons in their twilight years. Snow covers the wasteland throughout the year. With the exception of savage barbarians and mysterious frost giants, no one wishes to remain there for a second more than necessary. For the sake of survival, countless barbarians have attempted to cross the steep and soaring Frostalon Mountains to head south and plunder the rich and fertile Pantos Grassland. However, most of these efforts have been fruitless. What stops the barbarians are the guardians stationed on this steel wall--the Frost Guard of Norsgard. As the 194th commander of the Frost Guard, Hibernus had his own worries. Ever since he was elected as commander by the people of Norsgard, the barbarian tribes to the north had never stopped coming. They seemed to have gone mad, charging the city walls of Norsgard waves after waves. At night, these nimble barbarians used hooked claws to climb the walls and cut the throats of the guards. During the day, they spent every moment pounding their drums and shouting war cries. From time to time, frost giants would even use 10-foot-long bows to launch sudden attacks on the guards stationed on the wall. The arrows launched from those massive bows were as thick as the standard pikes in Norsgard. Their force would penetrate right through the unlucky guards, dragging those unfortunate souls high into the sky and over the walls until they smashed onto the cold, hard ground inside the fortress proper. "Savages!" said Hibernus while gnashing his teeth. Although Hibernus hated these "savages", he was not fear, because the most elite fighters in all of Etryna were standing by his side. As the only connection between the Dragonbone Wasteland and the Pantos Grassland, the fortress of Norsgard is a position of great importance, the last line of defense for freedom and civilization. As defenders of Norsgard and the world beyond, selection process of the Frost Guard is extremely rigorous. The resolute and valorous people of Norsgard select the strongest of their children to enter the Frost Guard training camp, where they are taught the combat skills of the Norsgardian pike and shield. Many years of harsh training eliminate the weak-willed failures. In the end, only a quarter of those admitted are able to don the armor of the Frost Guard and become the revered guardians of Norsgard. To the barbarians trying to go south, the Frost Guard were tantamount to a nightmare. In battle, a single member of the Frost Guard could face three barbarians without falling. Ten soldiers of the Frost Guard could easily resist an offensive by fifty barbarians. A hundred fighters of the Frost Guard could leave an army of 2000 barbarians trembling in fear. As their commander, Hibernus had 2000 battle-hardened Frost Guard under his command. Thus, he was completely unconcerned about those savages. However, what he was worried about was that each time the Frost Guard opened the gates of Norsgard and prepared to battle those clamoring barbarians, the barbarians withdrew like the wind into the Ghostwood, as if they weren't there in the first place. But once the Frost Guard returned to the city and prepared to rest, the barbarians emerged again from the forest and continued their drumming and shouting. This repeated several times. After numerous fruitless efforts, Hibernus could do nothing but stop sending his men out. These dishonored barbarians were unable to satisfy the frenzy for combat in their hearts. Thinking of this, Hibernus could only smile wryly. Just when Hibernus began to get used to these bluffing barbarians, some shocking news spread throughout the fortress -- a battalion of barbarians had appeared on the other side of Norsgard. Based on a confession from a captured barbarian, they learned that a Lycan known as the "Frost Wolf" led dozens of barbarian tribes through the tomb of an ancient dragon. Within the ancient underground maze, Hibernus found a path that bypassed Norsgard toward the south. It turned out that the barbarians besieging their gate were simply bait to draw the Frost Guard's attention. Their true goal was to block the path used by Norsgard's scouts to patrol the north, winning time for the majority of the barbarians passing through the dragon's tomb. "Cheeky bastards!" Hibernus swore. Since the fortress of Norsgard was founded, such large numbers of barbarians had never invaded. Hibernus hoped that his name would not appear in the history books as "Hibernus, 194th commander of the Frost Guard, the negligent." What if he led the Frost Guard right now to pursue and eradicate these invaders? He should be able to win it all in one battle, once and for all solving the scourge of northern barbarians. This would be unprecedented glory! "Hibernus, the Aegis of Etryna! That's how I will be remembered." Hibernus felt the long-silent fire of war in his heart start to burn once again. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Order